Buried Alive? Nah!
by PieLover139
Summary: Inspired by 'three snake leaves.' Natsu falls in love with the beautiful princess, Lucy, who has sworn and oath to only marry a man who vows to be buried alive with her if she dies first. It's safe to say she's shocked when Natsu disagrees, but the idiot, of course, can explain. - Oneshot; NaLu; dedicated to CelestialWizard.


**Hi, guys!**

**This one's dedicated to CelestialWizard!**

**So yeah...(!)**

**I've been really busy with homework and such (That's like an author's version of 'my dog ate my homework,').**

**Either way, homework has no point.**

**Anyways, you'll be seeing lots more of me for the next few weeks I've been signed up for a competition and I'm competing with some really good** authors!** I'm really nervous...**

**I'm working on chapter 5 of TUHSR. I have a funny secret that's gonna be revealed.**

**So, without further ado, I give you a...**

**Disclaimer: don't worry. I've got a story, too. I wouldn't expect you to worry, my writing's really bad... I don't own FT. never have; never will.**

* * *

"It's fine, Natsu! We'll find a way. I promise!" Igneel swore.

"No, dad," Natsu shook his head, "I'm a burden, you and I know that."

"No you aren't!" the red-headed man protested, "You're my stupid son and I have to deal with you. That means I'm going to support _both _of us."

"Sorry, dad, I'm already out the door; can't hear ya." The 19-year-old grinned cheekily, a bag in hand, obviously containing his things.

...

Natsu became a soldier and a darn good one at that.

He led the frantic army when the general had died and for that reason was promoted by King Jude.

And King Jude had a very beautiful daughter under the simple name of Lucy.

Lucy had sworn an oath saying that she shall only marry the man who swears to be buried alive with her if she dies first and vice versa.

That, of course, had driven many suitors away, but not Natsu.

He remembers meeting her as though it was merely a day ago instead of a month.

_"Ouch!" the pinkette yelped when he tripped over a branch._

_"Damn," he cursed, relishing he was in the royal garden._

_He should have been entranced by the beautiful nature, but he had his eyes on something far more precious than that._

_A girl with hair__ made of gold was sitting on the edge of a fountain._

_He honestly had never seen anything amazing as her._

_'Talk to her,' he prompted himself in thought._

_"Don't fall in!" he warned before face palming, "of all the things to say!" he moaned to himself._

_"Eh?" the blonde beauty then did not heed his advise and fell in, head-first._

_"Crap!" he yelled and jumped in._

After that day, they had meeting in the garden.

He asked for her hand in marriage. A very hard thing for a man to do.

"But, what about the oath?" Lucy asked, "you're going to have to vow-"

"yeah, about that: I can't do it."

"What, what do you mean?" she was thoroughly shocked and heartbroken.

"Well," he drawled, "if my heart belongs to you and you decide to die, my heart's gonna go down with ya, right? And a human can't survive without their heart. Its basic human atomy. Therefore, I can't be buried _alive _with you, cos I'll be dead with ya!"

From the way he explained it, she couldn't help but laugh.

He frowned at this, "what's so funny? I'll have you know, that I used _2 _big words to explain that," he pouted.

"One: it's anatomy. Two: of course I'll marry you," she choked out between her guffaws.

Despite the fact that her snorting was at his expense, Natsu grinned and squeezed her.

...

"So wait, what you're telling me, is that if Natsu and I go with you, we'll be granted immortality and a kingdom to rule?" Lucy asked, gobsmacked. This man had teleported into her room and offered the couple eternal life, how coincidental with they oath and all...

"Yeah, weren't ya listening?" the black haired man inquired.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Natsu snickered.

"Cos I'm her wizard guardian," The black haired stranger huffed.

_"Fairy godmother, you mean, Gajeel," _an echoing voice corrected.

"Shaddup, shrimp! I'm whatever I wanna be!" Gajeel protested, "how can we even hear ya, anyways?"

_"A spell,"_ you could _hear _the smug smirk in her voice.

"If you lovebirds are done..." Lucy started.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"

"Natsu and I would like to take up your offer," she finished.

"EH?" Natsu stopped sniggering, "What about the kingdom, Luce?"

"Dad can find a new heir," she turned to Gajeel, "Now, _fairy godmother_, take us to Fiore."

"Che," he grunted, before waving his wand,. The stick let out a little jingle, before spitting out sparkles and whisked them away to their very own dream.

...And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
